


Lost With Her

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, Gen, Het, Implied Intimacy, Implied Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the springkink prompt: Firefly, Simon/Kaylee: lost - They had all the time in the world to kill now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lost With Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the springkink prompt: Firefly, Simon/Kaylee: lost - They had all the time in the world to kill now.

They had managed to get separated from the others in an ambush, he knew that River would be safe with the others.

It was now all he had to do to keep Kaylee safe and out of sight should their enemies come looking for them.

For once he was alone with her and that meant they could probably talk about where things stood between them that didn't include his sister. After all it was Kaylee much to the amusement of the crew and his sister strangely enough, who had taught him how to dance.

It was something that he felt he sort of owed a type of thanks to her, for teaching him how to dance. If she would even think to accept anything from him, the disgraced man with a once promising career who decided to go after his sister.

His sister who was now able to do things with her mind, thanks to the men that worked on her mentally while she had been away from their parents and him.

What did he have to offer to someone like Kaylee?

Would -

"Simon?"

"What Kaylee?"

"I want you to kiss me."

"... What? Here and now?"

She nodded seriously, but he was sure that she was grinning on the inside despite the seriousness of their current situation. He would have made a loud objection to her demand aside from the fact that they had all the time in the world now before the others came looking for them, but she quickly silenced it with a kiss.


End file.
